


Third Doctor Drabbles

by Quipxotic



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), UNIT: the New Series (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Audio 01.03: The Blue Tooth, Audio 02.01: Beachhead, Audio 02.03: Old Soldiers, Audio 02.03: Walls of Confinement, Audio 03.03: The Doll of Death, Audio 03.10: The Magician's Oath, Audio 04.01: Call to Arms, Audio 04.01: The Rise of the New Humans, Audio 04.02 The Tyrants of Logic, Audio 04.02: Tidal Wave, Audio 04.04: The Mega, Audio 04.04: United, Audio 04.06: The Cloisters of Terror, Audio 04.09: Shadow of the Past, Audio 06.08: Damascus, Audio 07.02: Gardeners' Worlds, Audio 07.04: The Last Post, Audio 3: Vengeance of the Stones, Audio Series: Destiny of the Doctor, Audio: 04 The Switching, Audio: 12 A Home From Home, Audio: The Christmas Dimension, Audio: UNIT Assembled, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gap Filler, Life After the Doctor, Lost Love, Memory Loss, Post-Serial: s052 The Silurians, Prompt Fic, Serial: s055 Terror of the Autons, Spoilers, Team as Family, UNIT, United Nations Intelligence Taskforce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quipxotic/pseuds/Quipxotic
Summary: Short stories about the Third Doctor and his companions.All drabbles are 100 words by AO3's count and were written out of order and then reorganized (loosely) chronologically according to the Doctor's timeline. While most drabbles are gap fillers for existing stories, some are non-canon, standalone, or related stories.





	1. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 6, 2017 Inktober Prompt: Water

Liz slipped and fell, landing with a splash in a calf-deep stream. Grateful that she’d worn her knee-high boots, she listened closely for any indication of which direction the Doctor had gone. But all she heard was the slow dripping of moisture from the cave roof into the water below. 

She would just have to pick a direction using the most scientific method available. 

“Eenie, meeny, miney, moe,” Liz began, then froze at a spluttering noise behind her. Turning slowly, she walked toward the sound, painfully aware of how loud her every movement seemed. 

“Doctor?” she whispered. “Is that you?”


	2. Aliens in Stegmoor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Third Doctor, Liz Shaw, and Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart before “Beachhead”

“Not that the drive wasn’t relaxing,” the Doctor began when he spotted the Brigadier, “but Stegmoor off season isn’t scintillating and your summons was hardly illuminating.”

“I think what the Doctor’s asking,” Liz interjected with a smile as she picked her way along the beach, “is why are we here?”

The Brigadier shook his head in fond annoyance. “Local man, Daniel Gregson, reported seeing an alien spaceship.”

Liz looked around. “Where?”

“Here. On the beach.” 

“But there’s nothing here?”

“Or at least, nothing we can see currently.” The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. “Brigadier, I’ll need my TARDIS.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drabbles from this story are available [in the Eighth Doctor Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977635/chapters/37815362).


	3. A Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike Yates between “Foreshadowing” and “Vengeance of the Stones” (Destiny of the Doctor)

Mike Yates yawned. It’d been a strange night and he felt grateful to not be courtmartialed at the end of it. Time roaches, a Lord Byron lookalike, his cat-suited Girl Friday, and a time machine went far beyond anything he’d expected when he joined the army. 

Now there was a new mystery: a fighter jet had disappeared and UNIT was coming to investigate. The group captain seemed grimly amused when he’d assigned Lieutenant Yates as their liaison officer. But surely it was a coincidence that both the man he’d met last night and UNIT’s scientific advisor were called "the Doctor?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more on "Foreshadowing," see the [Eighth Doctor drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977635/chapters/32913801).


	4. Man Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart during “Vengeance of the Stones” (Destiny of the Doctor)

The helicopter followed the coastline of Scotland along the same path the Doctor’s plane had taken moments before. It’d been an uneventful trip thus far and the Brigadier wondered if he’d overreacted. But he’d known the Doctor a long time - the man needed rescuing more often than he’d admit.

Sgt. Benton’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “Greyhound One, come in.”

“Greyhound One here.”

“Sir, the two soldiers guarding the stone circle were found unconscious a few minutes ago and…” Sgt. Benton hesitated.

The Brigadier felt an overwhelming sense of foreboding. “Go on, Sergeant.”

Benton cleared his throat. “Mike Yates is missing.”


	5. A First Command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike Yates and the Third Doctor after “Doctor Who and the Silurians”

“You know I’m doing this under duress.” 

Mike folded the road map and frowned. “Sir, we have our orders-”

“Blast your orders!” The Doctor waved a small device at Mike. “What good is finding more Silurian nests if the Brigadier is going to blow them up?”

Taking a deep breath, Mike tried again. “I have no orders to blow up anything-”

“Yet,” the Doctor interrupted sullenly. 

“We’re just marking them so no one else stumbles across them.” He seemed unconvinced, so Mike changed tactics. “Doctor,” he pleaded, “this is my first command as part of UNIT. Will you help me?”


	6. Kreigskind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart and Captain Mike Yates before “Old Soldiers”

“Captain Yates?”

“Yes sir?”

The Brigadier walked past Yates’ desk holding a printout, his tone stiff and distracted. “I need to get to Germany ASAP. Arrange it for me, would you?” 

“Of course, anywhere in particular?”

Mike expected either biting sarcasm or laughter as the Brigadier realized his omission, but he received neither. “Kreigskind,” his superior replied without inflection. Mike frowned worriedly and, picking up paper and a pencil, followed him.

“Just you, sir? You don’t want me or Benton-“

“No, that’s not necessary. I’m going at the behest of an old friend, no need to bring an entourage along.”


	7. Tension on the Home Front

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike Yates, Dr. Liz Shaw, and the Third Doctor during “Old Soldiers”

Mike ducked into the workroom. There was no sign of the Doctor, but several loud bangs came from inside his police box. 

Liz Shaw glanced up from her work and smiled at him. “Everything alright?”

“I was going to ask you that.” He lowered his voice. “Heard there was a dustup between the Doc and the Brig.” 

Liz raised her eyebrows. “You could say that. Things were a bit tense, now I think they’re avoiding each other.“

“That won’t be hard, the Brig’s in Germany-“

“Looking for more species to annihilate, I’ll wager,“ the Doctor grumbled, emerging from the TARDIS.


	8. S.O.S.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart during “Old Soldiers”

After the attack, the Brigadier helped where he could, but it was clear his presence wasn’t welcome. Eventually he went back to his room in the castle tower. Sitting on his bed, he pulled out the signaling device the Doctor had given him months ago and sent a message:

_“Doctor, need your help at Kreigskind. Base cut off, besieged by ghost-like creatures appearing as Roman legionaries. Communications with the outside world restricted on orders of acting base commander, Major Schrader. Several dead, more wounded. More attacks likely.”_

“Hopefully he’ll answer,” the Brigadier sighed. “Given our last conversation, however, who knows?” 


	9. Rescue Party of One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz Shaw and the Third Doctor during “Old Soldiers”

“Where are you going?”

“To save the Brigadier from his latest disaster.” The Doctor grabbed his cape off the coat stand and, twirling it dramatically, settled it over his shoulders. “Preferably before he blows something else up.”

“Don’t you want me with you? Or Mike-”

“I need you here.” He took her hand and smiled. “Our tests are at a critical stage, I need someone I trust to oversee them. As for Mike, he’s in charge of UNIT HQ while the Brigadier is gone, he can’t run off to Germany. No, I’m sure I can handle whatever it is myself.”


	10. A Last Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart and the Third Doctor during “Old Soldiers”

“Any luck?” 

“I need more time.”

“Time is against us, Doctor, literally.” The Brigadier gestured toward the lab’s door through which they heard the sounds of battle. “Warriors from throughout history are attacking now. Nazis, barbarians, knights, and whatnot - all disintegrate into dust when we shoot them, but they always come back.”

“You’d better leave me to my work then, hadn’t you?” The Doctor dropped the component he was working on and glared at the Brigadier. “When will you learn that science leads?”

“That’s your area.” The Brigadier unholstered his gun. “I’m off to do what I can in mine.”


	11. Home Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and John Benton before “A Home From Home”

“I know the Doctor said he wanted a break,” Liz paced the lab, “but he was supposed to return a week ago. Where is he? Why has no one seen or heard anything from him?”

Benton shrugged. “He’ll turn up, miss. He always does.”

“But what if he doesn’t?”

“Didn’t he say he was looking for property? Some place to set up as a vacation home to get away from the city,” Benton cleared his throat, “and other things.”

Liz grinned. “Like the Brigadier? Yes, he did.” 

“So there’s your answer! He’s exploring the countryside. It’ll probably do him good.”


	12. Researching the Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz Shaw and John Benton before “A Home From Home”

“Look at this.” Liz grabbed Benton’s sleeve to get his attention and pointed at the newspaper article with her other hand. “Here’s another one. Avery Jenkins, a thirty-five year old shopkeeper disappeared in 1963. Last seen in Scotland.”

“People go missing all the time, Miss, for all sorts of reasons that have nothing to do with,” glancing around the library, he lowered his voice, “aliens.”

“Yes, but one thing these disappearances have in common is all of these people disappeared near Cartle Muir, the same place we found map references for in the Doctor’s notes. That can’t be a coincidence.”


	13. The Lost are Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz Shaw and John Benton during “A Home From Home”

“I’ve found them.”

Benton leaned toward the phone receiver. “Found who?”

“Everyone.” Liz sounded excited. “There are dry patches on the grass, you see.”

He frowned. “No, not really.”

“It was raining and yet the grass was dry. Something was there, but I couldn’t see it or touch it. Someone or something was altering my perceptions in Cartle Muir. I don’t know how-“

“Alien technology?” 

“Most likely. There’s a man running a pub called the Wayward Traveler. He knows more than he’s saying.” 

“Right, I’ll be there in ten minutes. Please Miss, don’t do anything until then.”

Liz sighed. “Fine.”


	14. Unmasking the Wayward Traveler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Benton and Matthew during “A Home From Home”

Benton leaned the rifle on his hip. “Settle in. Dr. Shaw will return soon and we’ll see what’s what.” 

“Will we?” Matthew smiled. “Just seems wrong sending a wee lass on her own. Who knows what lives in Cartle Muir? Are you sure she can handle it?”

“She’s very clever, I reckon she can handle most things,” Benton replied, which was true but he was still nervous for her. Worriedly, he glanced back towards the road.

Matthew leapt at him, knocking the rifle out of his hands. Then something hit the back of Benton’s head and he sagged into unconsciousness.


	15. All’s Well That Ends Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz Shaw, John Benton, and Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart after “A Home From Home”

“Good trip?”

“Informative.” The Brigadier returned Benton’s salute before addressing Liz. “Captain Yates and I brought back some equipment I’d like you and the Doctor to analyze. Is he in?”

Liz suppressed a grin. “Not until tomorrow.”

“Fine. I hear there was an incident with an alien assassin while we were gone. Situation report?”

“All secured, sir.” Benton nodded to Liz. “Nothing there we couldn’t handle.”

The Brigadier sat down facing them, his eyes twinkling. “Was it anything to do with the disappearances at Cartle Muir?”

Liz’s poker face was better than Benton’s. “No,” she deadpanned, “just a complete coincidence.”


	16. A Very UNIT Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz Shaw and John Benton before “The Christmas Dimension”

Liz hurried into UNIT Headquarters. It was quiet inside, most of the staff having gone home for Christmas, and her footsteps echoed. 

“Hello?” Sgt. Benton leaned into the hallway. “Oh it’s you, miss. Must’ve drawn the short straw too to be here on Christmas Day.”

She shrugged. “Mom’s visiting my sister and her family. I could’ve gone, but…”

“You wanted to keep the Doc company?” Benton’s eyes twinkled. 

“Something like that.” She paused. “He’s going to cook Christmas dinner later. Would you like to join us?”

“I brought a turkey sandwich.” Benton considered for a moment, before smiling. “Why not?”


	17. A New Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Third Doctor and Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart during “Walls of Confinement”

“Doctor!” 

The Doctor pauses in the hallway, pocketing the small device he was studying. He eyes the Brigadier cautiously as he approaches. Their relationship has been somewhat rocky, but lately they’ve maintained a fragile truce. “Yes, Brigadier?”

“I need your help with something-“

The Doctor brightens. “Of course, I’d be delighted-“

“My godson is staying with me while his parents are in Aberdeen, and it’s rather dull for a young boy to be stuck in meetings and whatnot. So I wondered if perhaps you’d watch him for awhile?”

The Doctor looks at him in horror. “You want me…to babysit?”


	18. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz Shaw and Mike Yates during “Walls of Confinement”

Liz steps out of the TARDIS. “I wonder where he’s gotten to?”

She leaves the lab and walks quickly down to the offices where she spots Mike Yates speaking to a junior officer. “Hullo Liz!” His grin fades as he notices her expression. “What’s wrong?”

“Have you seen the Doctor? He’s been in a bit of a mood-”

“When isn’t he,” Mike laughs. “No, I haven’t. If you’d like, I’ll radio Benton or the Brigadier-”

Liz’s face lights up. “Oh, I bet that’s where he is!” 

“Where are you going,” he calls as she hurries from the room.

“The zoo!”


	19. Racing to a Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz Shaw and the Third Doctor during “Shadow of the Past”

The wind whipped her hair around as they sped towards the crash site. Not for the first time, Liz wished she’d remembered to bring a scarf to tie it back with before getting into Bessie. “Are you sure we should be going so fast,” she yelled to the Doctor. 

“Absolutely!” he yelled back. “That object the radar tracked could be anything! Can’t have potential alien technology lying about in an English field unattended, creating mischief and scaring farm animals.”

“It’s just…we left the UNIT troops behind ages ago.”

“That’s hardly my fault, Liz. The Brigadier should buy better vehicles.”


	20. A Chance to Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Third Doctor and Liz during “Shadow of the Past”

The Doctor watches Liz make notes, measuring the size of the crater and recording any little detail that may reveal clues to the ship’s trajectory, speed, or origin. She has such a brilliant scientific mind, he can only imagine what she’d be capable of if she weren’t hamstrung by the limited resources of this backwater planet. 

Soon his attention is drawn back to the crashed ship. It’s a familiar design, definitely interstellar, which means a technologically advanced species. The possibilities have him practically giddy. This could be what he’s been waiting for: an escape from his undeserved exile and imprisonment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure why this is in present tense but that's how it came out, so that's how it is.


	21. The UNIT Solution to Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike Yates, John Benton, Robin Marshall, and Liz Shaw during “Shadow of the Past”

Captain Yates hands Liz a mug. “This will help.”

The coffee is overly sweet and strong, but she sips it gratefully. “I doubt it’ll wash away that awful…stench.” 

Mike hands mugs to Benton and Sgt. Marshall. He’s the new boy on the team and still getting a feel for unit dynamics. “They don’t look happy about it either,” he replies, indicating the Doctor and Brigadier talking quietly at the end of the hallway. 

“At least nothing jumped out,” Benton shares a look with Marshall, “that’s the usual way with these things.” 

Yates arches an eyebrow. “There’s a usual way?”


	22. A Careless Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Third Doctor during “Shadow of the Past”

So stupid! Why did he act so carelessly?

The Doctor runs down the corridor toward his lab, ignoring Liz’s astonished cries and the questions yelled by the young soldier he’s left behind to keep her safe. He’s made a terrible mistake, but it’s not to late to fix it. He rips off his contamination suit, retrieves the TARDIS key, and lets himself into his ship. 

The pain overwhelms him before he reaches the console. Mimetic tissue explodes from his arm and he falls unconscious. 

“Thank you, Doctor,” the Mim duplicate says coldly as it steps over the fallen Time Lord.


	23. The Battle on Two Fronts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin Marshall and Liz Shaw during “Shadow of the Past”

Robin holds tightly to Liz’s arm, pulling her through the crowd of soldiers running towards the battle. 

“I can run for myself,” Liz snaps, trying to pull away, but Sgt. Marshall doesn’t respond. He finds a Land Rover and, opening the door, shoves Liz unceremoniously inside. “Do you mind?” 

“You heard the Brigadier’s orders,” Robin gets behind the wheel, “if we can’t find the real Doctor, you’re our only hope to stop that Mim thing.” 

Liz looks back to where the huge purple monster is demolishing the UNIT troops and wonders if Benton and Yates are among them. “Some hope.”


	24. The Aftermath and the Survivors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz Shaw and UNIT during “Shadow of the Past”

Liz’s hair is damp from her shower, but otherwise she appears her usual, professional self. She joins the others and notes Benton and Yates among the familiar faces. They, like all the other men present, won’t meet her eyes; instead they steal worried glances at her, turning away when she stares numbly in their direction.

Everyone looks as exhausted and miserable as she feels. 

Benton stands suddenly and, raising his mug, toasts, “Robin Marshall.”

“Robin Marshall,” other voices echo. Liz blinks and for a moment she sees Robin - tangled in Mim tentacles as he pulls the hatch shut, saving everyone.


	25. Defiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 16, 2017 Inktober Prompt: Defiance
> 
> Liz during “The Last Post.”

“Ready, Dr. Shaw?”

“As I’ll ever be. How is the Doctor?”

“Still in a coma.” The Brigadier frowned. “I can send some of my men with you-“

“No,” Liz said emphatically. “I’ll appear less threatening alone. Besides, you’ll have enough to do as it is.”

“If you’re sure.” He nodded. “Good luck.” 

Stepping into the lift, Liz pressed a button for the sub-basement. The doors soon opened again and she walked forward cautiously. About halfway down the corridor, a voice ordered her to identify herself. 

“My name is Liz Shaw and I'm here to stop the end of the world.”


	26. Death at Elm View Cottage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz Shaw and the Third Doctor during “The Blue Tooth”

Liz leaned against the door, the wood feeling cool against her skin. The phone receiver was propped between her neck and shoulder as she waited for the call to be transferred.

“Liz!” The Doctor sounded happier than he’d been when she’d last seen him. “The Brigadier and I just finished lunch - a bit of cheese sandwich really, but the vintage port was splendid-“

“Doctor,” Liz marveled at how calm her voice was, “you need to come to Cambridge. Something…has happened.”

“I’m already on my way. Lethbridge-Stewart mentioned something about missing scientists.” He paused. “Liz, what’s wrong? Are you alright?”


	27. The Missing of Cambridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike Yates, the Third Doctor, Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, and Liz Shaw during “The Blue Tooth”

“Sir?” Mike Yates approached the trio, giving the Doctor and Dr. Shaw a quick smile. The Doctor grinned back at him, but Liz seemed preoccupied. “We’ve had news-” 

“A body,” the Doctor asked. 

“I’m afraid so. It’s being reported as a suicide. We’ve moved the body to the railway station, but our people say there’s something odd about it.”

The Brigadier frowned. “Odd how?” 

“They say he’s…blue.” 

“Interesting.” The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck, considering this new information. “What do you think, Liz?” When she didn’t answer, he turned and studied her face with concern. “Liz? Liz!”


	28. Metal-Eating Monsters from Outer Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Third Doctor, Mike Yates, and Liz Shaw during “The Blue Tooth”

The Doctor drew Yates aside. “Keep an eye on Liz for me, Mike. The disappearance of her friend has rather unsettled her.”

“Of course,” Mike replied, failing to contain his excitement. “I’ll help any way I can.”

The Doctor patted his shoulder. “Good man.” Then he jogged outside to join the Brigadier.

Mike found Liz kneeling beside a mangled mass of metal. “Can I help, Dr. Shaw?”

“You could if I knew what I was looking at,” she sighed. 

“It’s a chair, I think.” With a finger he eagerly traced the shape. “I saw something similar sitting in the kitchen.”


	29. A Visit to Mr. Arnold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike Yates and Liz Shaw during “The Blue Tooth”

“Here’s the address you wanted.” Mike leaned forward to study the sign. “A dentist’s office, huh?”

“Apparently.” Liz stared at the building, reluctant to get out of the car. It was pouring rain outside and she hated dentists. 

“I could drop you off out front,” Mike glanced at her, “or better yet, why don’t I walk you inside?”

That brought Liz back to herself. “No thank you, Captain,” she replied sharply. She liked Mike, but his puppyish enthusiasm reminded her painfully of Robin. “I don’t need an escort.” Opening the door, she stepped onto the sidewalk and walked briskly away.


	30. Another Missing Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike Yates and the Third Doctor during “The Blue Tooth”

“I should have stayed with her,” Yates paced worriedly, “but she was insistent-“

“I can imagine,” the Doctor replied ruefully. “Very independent is our Liz.” He was interrupted by a ringing telephone. Leaning through Bessie’s window, he grabbed the device. “Yes? Ah, Sergeant Benton. You have? Excellent! Give me the address.” Hanging up, the Doctor grinned. “Liz’s former tutor found her several blocks from where you left her.”

“She’s alive?”

“Yes, but a little woozy. I’m going to her now.”

Mike’s expression hardened. “I’ll get some men together and search the dentist’s office. We’ll find out what happened to her.”


	31. Devouring Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sgt. John Benton and Liz Shaw during “The Blue Tooth”

Liz woke to a comforting weight on her shoulders. Looking up, she realized she was cuddled into Sgt. Benton’s side. Benton removed his arm from around her shoulders and smiled, although his eyes remained worried. “Feeling better, miss?” 

“Where am I?” She gazed in confusion at the wall they were sitting against. “Weren’t we inside a minute ago?”

“We were, miss, but you had some kind of epileptic fit and tried to eat a book.”

“Eat a book!”

Benton nodded. “The _Encyclopaedia Britannica_ , I think.”

“All of it?”

“No, just one volume.”

Liz rubbed her eyes. “That’s something, at least.”


	32. The Return of an Old Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Third Doctor and Liz Shaw during “The Blue Tooth”

The Doctor awoke slowly and groaned. His head hurt where Liz had hit him and he reached up to rub it, only to realize his arms were strapped securely to his sides. Looking around, he saw rows of coffin-like devices; most of them were empty, but about fifteen were occupied by humans in various stages of Cyber-conversion. 

“Liz?” She was laying unconscious in a device to his right. Although she was restrained as well, he couldn’t detect any signs her conversion had begun. “Other than that blue filling,” he muttered to himself, “which is having a worrying effect on you.”


	33. A Timely Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Third Doctor, Liz Shaw, and Mike Yates during “The Blue Tooth”

The Doctor carried Liz from the crashed Cyberman spaceship to Jean Baisemore’s cottage. Captain Yates arrived at nearly the same time and opened the door for him. “Is she-“

Hurrying to the lounge, the Doctor lay Liz on the sofa. “She’ll be fine, assuming you did as I asked and got the college labs to synthesis the new version of the antidote.”

Mike handed him a vial followed by a handful of syringes. “Wasn’t sure how many you’d need, this isn’t exactly my area.” 

“Good work, Mike!” The Doctor filled a syringe and gently pushed the needle into Liz’s cheek.


	34. The Resignation of Liz Shaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz Shaw and the Third Doctor sometime after “The Blue Tooth”

“I can’t do this anymore.”

The Doctor knelt beside Liz and placed his hands over hers. “Don’t make any snap decisions. You’re upset about your friend, which is understandable-“ 

“It’s not just about Jean.” She pushed him away. “It’s Robin and all the people I’ve watched die. It’s what almost happened to my mother and me. I nearly became a Cyberman, remember?” 

“Yes,” he replied sadly. “I’m sorry.” 

“I know.” She sounded less angry, but more exhausted. “I never wanted to join UNIT, really. I only stayed…because I loved working with you. I’m just not sure that’s enough now.”


	35. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz Shaw, Mike Yates, and John Benton sometime after “The Blue Tooth”

“I’m sorry.” Liz looked up to find Yates standing in the lab doorway. “If I’d gone with you to that dentist-“

“You would’ve ended up with a blue tooth too.” She left packing and walked towards him. “This was a long time coming. It’s not your fault.” She held out her hand. “I’ve enjoyed working with you, Mike.”

He shook it, grinning. “Likewise.”

Benton joined them, glancing at Liz shyly. “I’ll miss you too, miss…er, Dr.-” 

To his pleased embarrassment, Liz hugged him. “I’m not leaving the planet, you know. I insist you both visit me, once I’m settled.”


	36. A Woman in UNIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Benton, Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, Jo Grant, and Mike Yates during “Terror of the Autons”

Benton knocked quietly. “Sorry to interrupt sir, but there’s a young lady to see you.”

“Ah, Miss Grant.” The Brigadier held out his hand. “Ready for your first day?”

Grinning, Jo shook it. “Yes sir, I can’t tell you how exciting this is.“ 

“I’m sure. Sergeant Benton you’ve met-“

“Hello miss.”

“And this is Captain Yates.” 

Yates nodded in acknowledgment. “What group are you assigned to?”

“Josephine Grant is the Doctor’s new assistant.” The Brigadier hid a smile as Yates and Benton exchanged surprised glances. “His lab is right down the hall. Why not introduce yourself to him, Miss Grant?”


	37. Bucking the System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo Grant during “Terror of the Autons”

“Don’t try, Miss Grant,” Jo sing-songed in an imitation of Mike Yates’s voice. “Take it easy, love.” She rolled her eyes. “Honestly, it’s like they think I need a fainting couch or something. I’m a trained UNIT agent!” 

Hearing familiar voices, she paused in the corridor. “So the Doctor hasn’t left to investigate the circus yet? If only he’d see that I’m perfectly capable-” 

Then she had an idea.

Jo raced out of UNIT headquarters and climbed into the Doctor’s car. Hiding herself under a blanket, she chuckled, “Show don’t tell, isn’t that what they say? Well, I’ll show them.”


	38. New Team, Same Dynamic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart and Mike Yates during “Terror of the Autons”

“The man is insufferable!” The Brigadier stormed into his office. “If the Doctor were anyone else-“

“But he isn’t, sir.” Mike lowered his eyes as the Brigadier glared at him. 

“Obviously.” Sitting down behind his desk, he sighed. “Spare me from temperamental geniuses and cheeky UNIT captains. What do you suggest for our next steps, Yates?” 

“Start canvasing plastics facilities. If the Master and the Autons have a base, it’s likely near one of them.”

“Agreed, but we need to narrow it down. Put someone on researching anything related to plastics that has been in the news recently.”

“Yes sir!”


	39. Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo Grant, Mike Yates, and Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart during “Terror of the Autons”

“One minute the Doctor was complaining about the Brigadier, the next he was defending him quite fiercely to Mr. Brownrose.”

“The Doc and the Brig argue and insult each other but woe betide anyone else who tries it.” Mike leaned closer to Jo. “They’re not unlike a married couple, just don’t tell them I said that.” 

“Captain Yates?” 

Jumping like guilty children, they turned to face the Brigadier. 

“Shouldn’t you be checking leads? And Miss Grant, I’m sure the Doctor needs your assistance.”

Mumbling their agreement, they hurried in opposite directions. The Brigadier watched them go and chuckled to himself. 


	40. The Master of Cruelty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master, the Third Doctor, and Jo Grant during “Terror of the Autons”
> 
> October 11, 2018 Inktober Prompt: Cruel

“Come along.” The Master gestured with his TCE. “We’re going to your ridiculous vehicle.”

Putting himself between the weapon and Jo, the Doctor held up his hands. “Dare I ask why?”

“According to Miss Grant, my Autons associates are in danger. We are going to warn them.” As they walked outside, they passed the shrunken bodies of two UNIT soldiers. The Doctor put his arm around Jo as she cried out. “How touching,” the Master sneered.

“You have such a brilliant mind,” the Doctor paused in front of Bessie, “if only you’d use it for something besides cruelty and evil!”


	41. The Readiness Is All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master before “The Switching” 
> 
> October 13, 2018 Inktober Prompt: Guarded

The Master looked around his cell. Shift change was in five minutes, plenty of time to double check his preparations. If all went as planned, he would never see this place again.

The items on his bed wouldn’t raise any suspicions among the prison guards watching him. To their primitive minds the materials would look like scrap, but to someone of his brilliance, they were a means to transfer his consciousness to the closest…moderately acceptable receptacle. 

“I wonder what you are doing right now, my dear Doctor,” the Master touched the device, “I suppose I’m about to find out.”


	42. Prickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike Yates and Jo Grant before “The Switching”
> 
> October 26, 2018 Inktober Prompt: Prickly

“It’s fine, Jo-“

“No, it isn’t!” Jo stomped angrily around Mike’s office, an action made somewhat comical by the fact she was barefoot and wearing a bikini covered in tassels. “The Doctor has no right to treat you so appallingly. You were just doing your job.” 

“Yes, but we all know the Doc is…prickly sometimes-“

“That’s no excuse, Mike! Besides, he’s been more beastly to you than normal lately.” 

“I’m a UNIT officer, I can handle it-” 

“You shouldn’t have to!” Slipping on her oversized sunglasses, she marched out. “I’m going to give him a piece of my mind.”


	43. Chop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Third Doctor during “The Switching”
> 
> October 25, 2018 Inktober Prompt: Chop

“Hi-yah!” The Doctor aimed a Venusian Aikido chop at the nearest warder and the man fell into the cell’s ankle-deep water. Turning to the other three guards, he shrugged the Master’s shoulders. “I apologize, but needs must. I’m really not who you think I am.”

“They all say that.” The largest guard swung at him with his truncheon, but the Doctor ducked before landing four quick blows. 

Alerted by the noise, other warders rushed toward the cell. Soon the Doctor was pinned to the wall. “You don’t know what you’re doing,” he yelled. “He’s..out there-“ 

Then everything went black.


	44. The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 7, 2018 Inktober Prompt: Exhausted

Jo lay curled up on the couch, her head cushioned against Mike’s thigh. Benton was sprawled in a nearby armchair. All three of them were sound asleep. 

Smiling, the Doctor shut the door quietly. 

Eventually he found the kitchen, but it wasn’t empty. The Brigadier sat nursing a mug of coffee as he reviewed a stack of files at the kitchen table. “Still awake, Brigadier? Tomorrow will likely be a long day.” 

“Something about this situation bothers me. I won’t be able to sleep until I figure it out.”

The Doctor joined him. “I know the feeling. Want some help?”


	45. Searching for Mrs. Killebrew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo Grant and Sgt. John Benton during “The Doll of Death”

Jo slipped the Blue-Shift Detector into her pocket as the Doctor and the Brigadier argued. She’d almost sneaked out of the building when a voice behind her said, “Going somewhere, Miss?”

Jo cringed, thinking she’d been caught, until she saw who it was. “Sgt. Benton,” she grinned with relief, “don’t you look swish!” 

“I’m off duty.” Benton replied, looking dashing in his jacket and flared purple pants.

“I’m tracking down a Mrs. Killebrew.“ Jo shifted nervously. “It’s quite important, really.”

“Need a lift?” 

“If you’re offering-“

“Glad to help.” Benton held the door for her. “My car’s this way, Miss-“


	46. R.E.S.P.E.C.T.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo and Sgt. Benton during “The Doll of Death”

“What’s this about,” Benton asked on their drive to Marleybone, “and why are you on your own?”

Jo sighed. “Remember when the Brig lectured me about missing those training courses?”

“Spy school,” Benton said, quoting the Doctor.

“Exactly. Then Mike…Capt. Yates called me ‘Jemima Bond?’”

“The Captain ribs everyone, I wouldn’t take that to heart-”

“But it’s typical! I’m the youngest, the only woman, and no one takes me seriously. So I’m going to prove to everyone that I belong in UNIT by solving this mystery.”

“Don’t try too hard, Miss. It’s easy to get out of your depth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully "rib" means in British slang the same thing it does in American, otherwise this could end up making no sense at all.


	47. Struggling Through Backward Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sgt. Benton, Jo Grant, and Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart during  
> “The Doll of Death”

“Lean on me, Sergeant,” Jo offered. “How’s your bullet wound?” 

“I’m fine,” Benton replied, but he clearly wasn’t as he almost walked into a group of young women jogging backward down the sidewalk. “The sooner we escape this backward-flowing time, the better,” he muttered as Jo steadied him.

“The Doctor will know what to do, we just need to reach UNIT headquarters.” Jo frowned. “Mike’s duty officer today. We were going out to dinner later. What will he think if I don’t show?” 

“Hurry up you two,” the Brigadier called ahead of them. “Those dogs could catch up any minute!”


	48. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo, the Third Doctor, and HannaH during “The Doll of Death”

Jo lay asleep on the floor of the bandstand. But the doll, the creature known as HannaH who’d taken over her body, was very much awake. Even the Doctor found the arrangement creepy.

“Now that I have you alone,” HannaH said using Jo’s mouth, “I have questions.”

“Are you interviewing me?”

“Just a friendly chat. First, why do you surround yourself with such mundane, shallow people as Miss Grant here?”

“Jo is much more than she appears,” the Doctor said frostily. “And given she’s why you’re able to survive in our reality, I’d expect you to show her some respect.”


	49. A Busy (Few) Day(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Jo after “The Doll of Death”

Mike helped Jo into her coat. “I heard you had a busy day-” 

She smiled proudly. “I saved myself, the Doctor, the Brigadier, and Sgt. Benton and sent home creatures from a parallel reality.” 

“All in one day?”

“Two days, actually - I’ve lived today and yesterday twice.” Jo frowned. “It’s funny, I remember them both ways: forward-running and backward-running. Wouldn’t you think they’d cancel each other out?”

“No idea.” He opened the door for her. “Ready for dinner?”

“Yes, please! Prawn cocktail, Steak Diane, and Black Forest gateau!”

Mike chuckled. “That’s oddly specific, but I’ll see what I can do.”


	50. Confusion in Kent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 7, 2017 Inktober Prompt: Confusion

Dartford, England.

There was pandemonium today as the press got their first look at the witness to the mysterious death of noted race car driver, Samuel Pierce. Josephine Grant, niece of UN official Jack Canning, was led away from the inquest proceedings by Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart of UNIT and a man only identified as “the Doctor,” who claimed to be a family friend. Few details are known about the events surrounding Mr. Pierce’s death and all inquest participants refused to comment publicly, however it seems he died under suspicious circumstances. 

More information on this story as it becomes available. 


	51. The Warmongers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, the Third Doctor, and Jo Grant before “The Mega”

“Doctor! I want you and Miss Grant to attend a meeting the British Army are holding-“

The Doctor didn’t look up from his tinkering. “The one that fool General Wiley is holding on better ways for you humans to destroy each other?”

“They talked about that on the news.“ Jo looked horrified. “Surely UNIT doesn’t support creating more weapons and wars?”

“Quiet please. I want you two and Captain Yates to attend with open minds.” The Brigadier’s eyes twinkled. “If you find something wrong with the General’s plans, then I’ll do all I can to put a stop to them.”


	52. Kidnapped by the Mega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo Grant, the Third Doctor, and the Mega during “The Mega”

“Doctor,” Jo glanced over her shoulder at the creature following them, “we must do something!”

“You saw what happened to Sterling and Oaks. If we tried to escape, the Mega would have no compunction about killing us too.” 

“We could leave some sign for Mike-“

“Looks like we’re going on a boat trip,” the Doctor said loudly. He gave her a meaningful look. “Your shoes were hardly meant for sailing. Why not leave them here?” As she took them off the Doctor casually shuffled his feet, leaving marks on the muddy ground. He hoped Captain Yates remembered his Morse Code.


	53. Lying to UNIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike Yates and Jo Grant during “The Mega”

The trip to UNIT headquarters was awkward. Jo felt the weight of the lie she and the Doctor had told like a millstone around her neck.

Mike Yates tentatively touched her shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Jo jumped, then looked guilty. “I’m…fine. Just fine, Mike. Don’t worry about me.”

“You don’t look it.” His usually smiling face was serious now. “You know you can trust me, don’t you? Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

Jo sighed miserably. “I could…really use a hug right now.”

Yates grinned and wrapped his arms around her. “I can always help with that.”


	54. Flying to Vienna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo Grant and the Third Doctor during “The Mega”

Jo looked nervously around the airplane. “What are we doing? We don’t have our real passports-“

“Hush-“

“We’re supposed to be at the forensic labs in Croydon. How’s it going to look to the Brigadier when he finds out we’ve left the country?”

The Doctor raised his eyebrows and lowered his voice. “If the man has any sense, he’ll know we’re following a lead.”

“But he doesn’t even know,” she too lowered her voice, “aliens were behind the assassination. We should’ve told him the truth!” 

“I have my reasons.” He patted her hand. “You’ll just have to trust me, Jo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Third Doctor is at peak levels of condescending arrogance in this story. So many of his (and England's) future in-story difficulties could have been avoided if he'd: a) listened to Jo; b) trusted the Brigadier; c) not gone around acting like he was the only intelligent adult on the planet.
> 
> "The Mega" is good for a lot of reasons, but it is also the perfect distillation of all my frustrations with this incarnation.


	55. A Traitor in the Ranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart and Mike Yates during “The Mega”

Mike struggled to keep his face expressionless as General Franks lay into the Brigadier. 

“…Your pet scientist has landed us in it again! What were you thinking trusting that treasonous pacifist? Who knows how many of our secrets he’s stolen under your very nose-“ 

Lethbridge-Stewart took the rebukes calmly. Mike, however, sunk his fingernails into the palms of his hands to prevent himself from angrily defending his commander, the Doctor, and Jo. The general’s reaction was understandable, given the Doctor’s recent activities, but he didn’t know the man like UNIT did. Mike was sure that the Doctor was no traitor.


	56. Chaos in Hammersmith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike Yates and John Benton during “The Mega”

“Break it up you lot!” Benton yelled, running toward a group of looters. “Get on home where you belong!” 

Movement nearby caught Mike’s eye. A group of angry-looking men were closing in on a young boy. “There you are,” Mike said cheerfully, striding through the crowd to grab the boy’s hand, “your mum’s looking everywhere for you.”

“Get outta the way,” someone grumbled. “Foreigners like him killed the Prime Minister!”

With one hand on his gun, Mike led the boy away. “I was in the studio when that happened and trust me, this child had nothing to do with it.”


	57. Riots in London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike Yates and John Benton during “The Mega”

“Stay in the shadows and get home as fast as you can,” Mike advised. The boy nodded once and sprinted away. Mike debated following him to make sure he made it safely, but he heard a cry behind him. Sgt. Benton was facing off against two men armed with metal pipes. Benton’s gun was nowhere to be seen and one of his arms hung limply at his side, likely broken. Mike fired a warning shot into the ground near their feet and they scattered.

“Sorry sir,” Benton gasped, “they got the jump on me. There’s just too many of them!”


	58. Prisoners of Prince Cassie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo Grant and the Third Doctor during “The Mega”

“Those images on the screens in the Prince’s control room,” Jo whispered, “all the damage - was that London?”

The Doctor glanced at the Mega but none of them were paying any attention. “I think so. Which is why it’s desperately important that we get the heliograph working so we can signal UNIT.”

“Do you think he suspects?”

“No. Prince Cassie seems happy enough to let us do what we like as long as we’re being useful and not actively resisting his orders.” His eyes twinkled. “I say we take advantage of his good mood for as long as it lasts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Doctor, you're fooling no one.


	59. Enemies of the State

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Private Magee and Captain Mike Yates during “The Mega”

“We can’t let them execute the Brigadier, sir.” Magee swore quietly. “He’s no more an enemy to the state than I am.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Mike glanced at the guard on the door. “What we need is a jailbreak.”

Escaping the room was a bit too easy Mike thought, but he had no time to worry about it. He led Magee and a few other UNIT soldiers through the building. When they reached the room where the Brigadier was being kept, he paused. “You lot clear a way for us out the back. Magee and I will handle the rest.”


	60. A Long Night in UNIT Command: Austria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike Yates and Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart during “The Mega”

“Any word?” 

“No Captain.” The Brigadier’s face was somber. “Only twenty minutes until the deadline and five until the missiles take out Cassie’s castle.”

“Maybe the Doctor and Jo aren’t there. They could’ve escaped-“

“All our sources say they’re there.” Lethbridge-Stewart gave him a sympathetic look. “I’ve seen the Doctor do some incredible things. Until we know for sure, I won’t give up hope.” 

Yates nodded and wandered off on his own. The waiting would be easier if he had something to do, but he was surplus to requirements. He could only stare into the darkness and think about Jo.


	61. Flying Back to London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Third Doctor and Jo after “The Mega”

The Doctor settled into his first-class seat and sipped his wine with satisfaction. “This is a vastly superior vintage than on our trip over.” 

“It helps that we’re flying under our own names and at the Prime Minster’s expense.” Jo looked back to where Yates and Benton sat with the Brigadier. “It’s a shame the others aren’t closer. I’d like to hear how things are at home.” 

The corners of the Doctor’s mouth twitched. “Shall I have a word and have Mike sent up here?”

Jo blushed. “I’m perfectly capable of asking him to sit with me myself, thank you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that's a lot of drabbles, but it is an awfully long audio. Six episodes = 3+ hours.


	62. After Damascus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Third Doctor, Jo, and Jason Sinclair after “Damascus”

When the Doctor arrived back at UNIT Headquarters, he found Jo and the Prime Minister’s personal secretary, Jason Sinclair, still looking groggy.

“What did we miss?” Jo asked, rubbing her eyes. 

“Nothing very interesting.” the Doctor sat down at his workbench and began tinkering. “Just some particularly aggressive weapons peddlers. Don’t trouble yourself, Jo. They won’t bother us again any time soon.”

“But where is the Prime Minister?” Jason asked. “Surely nothing happened to him?”

“No,” the Doctor replied icily. “Although we had a difference of opinion so I left him there.”

Jason turned pale. “Left him where precisely, sir?”


	63. The Mystery of Colston Burghley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike, Jo, and the Doctor during “Gardeners’ Worlds”

Once they helped Meredith inside, Jo made tea for the overwhelmed woman while the Doctor stared gloomily at the rose garden in an effort to determine their next steps.

Mike couldn’t help with that, this science was beyond him, but he could find other infestations. Leaving the vicarage to gather his men, he approached the gate only to find himself stepping back inside the house. A strange dizziness nearly overwhelmed him, just like when he’d tried to pick a rose for Jo earlier. He tried again and again, but always with the same results.

Slowly he realized they were trapped.


	64. Signs of Alien Activity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike Yates, the Third Doctor, Jo Grant, and Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart during “The Magician's Oath”

“What does it do?” 

The Doctor snatched the device from Mike’s hands. “It detects energy spikes and is very delicate.”

Jo giggled. “The Doctor’s convinced something alien’s going on in London.” 

“He may be right,” the Brigadier said coldly from the doorway.

Sensing something was wrong, Mike stepped away from the Doctor’s workbench. “Another freak weather disturbance, sir?”

“More than that. We’ve received word that half of Hyde Park has frozen solid-”

“But it’s summer!” 

“Precisely, Miss Grant. Plants, people, pets - all frozen in an instant.” He looked at their astonished faces. “Get your gear. We leave in three minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is hard to place. Mike says in the introduction it's from early in his career but he also says that he and Jo never had a relationship, which is contrary to all the other Big Finish stories that have them dating. The explanation for this is that it's a fairly early audio so the other stories hadn't happened yet.
> 
> For the purposes of drabble continuity (such as it is), I've placed it sometime between "The Time Monster" and "The Green Death," because emotionally it seems to fit there even if it doesn't factually fit there...if you know what I mean.


	65. The Magic Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo, Diamond Jack, and Mike during during “The Magician's Oath”

One minute she was part of Diamond Jack’s act, the next she was somewhere cold and dark. “Mike?” Jo called. “Is that you?”

“No,” Jack chuckled, sounding nearby. “Would you like to see him, Jo? He’s so worried about you.” 

Suddenly Mike was in front of her. She screamed his name but her voice made no sound.

It took Jo a moment to realize the body she was looking out of wasn’t her own. “Our minds are linked, you see,” she heard Jack say. “She’s calling out for you, Mike. Right now - screaming through my mind. And she’s so scared-”


	66. Bait for the Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike, the Third Doctor, and Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart during “The Magician's Oath”

Mike stared at the calling card. It was clearly a trap, but it was also the only clue to Jo’s whereabouts. 

He had to go - however, he wasn’t going alone. “Greyhound Two to Greyhound One,” he called sharply into his radio. “I’m chasing one more lead on the ice storms-”

“Those aren’t your orders, _Captain_.” The Brigadier pointedly put extra emphasis on his rank.

“I know, sir. But please, would you and the Doctor meet me there? 47 Honor Oak Park.”

“Of course.” It was the Doctor this time. “And is Jo going with you?”

Mike paused. “Yes,” he lied.


	67. Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike Yates and Jo Grant during “The Magician's Oath”

Mike sat beside the hospital bed and cleared his throat nervously.

“Jo? Can you hear me?” Her eyes remained closed and the heart monitor kept its slow, steady beat. “They say I should talk to you, that it might help you wake from the coma. You haven’t missed much over the last week. We’ve moved Jack’s spaceship out of the cemetery. The Doctor and the Brig are bickering about what to do with it-”

Still no reaction. He reached out and took her hand. “Come back to us, Jo - _please_. Even if you don’t remember me, just…please come back.”


	68. Trouble on Dartmoor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo Grant and the Third Doctor during “The Rise of the New Humans”

Jo slid as far towards the middle of the car as she could, but she was still getting soaked. “Are we almost there?”

“I should say so-”

“It’s just…it’s getting dark-“ The car slowed and she looked at him in confusion. “What’s wrong?”

“I think we should have taken that last right. We better head back.” Putting Bessie into reverse, the Doctor began turning the car around. But while the wheels spun rapidly, the vehicle didn’t move. 

“Great!” Jo huffed. “A creepy private hospital in the middle of nowhere and we run into trouble before we even get there!”


	69. The Chief Administrator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During “The Rise of the New Humans”

The clinic’s Chief Administrator lit an expensive cigar. On a security monitor, a white-haired man in a luxurious velvet jacket badgered Dr. Kurdi, dropping names like “UNIT” and “the ministry” without a shred of evidence that he belonged to either. 

The Administrator chuckled and picked up his phone. 

“Kurdi.” She sounded annoyed.

“Why are you keeping our visitors standing in the lobby? Show them to the guest rooms-“

“But surely-“

“Trust me, if you don’t let them stay they’ll just make a nuisance of themselves.” The Monk paused, considering. “Besides, the Doctor could be the solution to our little problem.”


	70. The Meat of the Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Third Doctor, Dr. Kurdi, and Jo Grant during “The Rise of the New Humans”

“No Dr. Kurdi, I’m afraid I can’t agree.” The Doctor lounged in his chair as if he’d just finished a gourmet meal rather than the poor, tasteless fare the hospital had served them. “Good food, fine wines, simulating conversation, and travel - these things are part of what makes life worth living.”

“Utterly ridiculous,” she spat at him. “The human body was meant to be perfected not wasted in frivolous hedonism!” 

“Perfected to what end?” he pressed.

“The betterment of the species, what else?” 

“I’ll happily stay a lesser mortal,” Jo muttered, “if it means shopping trips and fish and chips.”


	71. Motivating a New Expert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Monk during “The Rise of the New Humans”

With his most problematic patient safely secured, only one problem remained: perfecting the experimental treatments. He could just ask for the Doctor’s help, but the Monk knew how he’d react. What he needed was leverage.

While Dr. Kurdi tended to the head wound of the Doctor’s young friend, the Monk retrieved a sample of alien virus from his TARDIS. Incurable, debilitating almost immediately, but taking days to kill its victims, it was the perfect tool of persuasion. Adding the virus to a glass of water, he tipped an analgesic onto his palm and handed both to Jo with a smile.


	72. Bad News in Geneva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart during “The Rise of the New Humans”

The Brigadier wasn’t fond of meetings in Geneva, which were inevitably political minefields. But with age and experience he’d gotten better at navigating the competing interests to get the resources or approval UNIT needed to function effectively. 

He had just finished a particularly divisive budget meeting when a young lieutenant flagged him down. “Yes Luthra, what is it?”

“Sir,” she began breathlessly, “we’ve had an urgent request for backup from Dartmoor.”

“Isn’t that where the Doctor is?”

“That’s just it, sir. They’re saying the Doctor is dead.” 

“What?!” The Brigadier paled noticeably. “I want a flight back to London ASAP!”


	73. The Lost Souls of Burnt Salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gusta Pardo, Chad Caramel, and Hollisen Grier during “The Tyrants of Logic”

“We should call someone.”

“I’ve already left messages for Marian. Who else is there?” Gusta sorted through the inventory of the last supply ship. “No one cares about this place anymore.”

Chad frowned and played a cheerful tune in an attempt to brighten her mood. “We could bury them at least. The crew.”

“You wanna touch those bodies not knowing what killed them?” She glared at him. “Go right ahead.”

There was a noise outside. Moments later, a heavily armed man burst into the saloon. “Hollisen Grier,” he said grimly. “I need to know if you’ve had any visitors lately.”


	74. Hollisen Grier, Cyber-Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollisen Grier during “The Tyrants of Logic”

“Greer reporting to BCR Corp from Burnt Salt. Target not yet located. I’ve interrogated the locals: Gusta Pardo, a saloon owner, and Chad Caramel, a musician. Both their stories check out. There’s an academic research facility a few hours from here, so they say. I haven’t been able to reach anyone down there yet despite multiple attempts. If need be, I’ll commander a vehicle and check it out in person. But for now, I’m staying in Port Anvil. My gut tells me that the Leveler is here…somewhere. If it is, the Cybermen will come for it soon. End report.”


	75. The Assault on Port Anvil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo and Chad during “The Tyrants of Logic”

Jo glanced around nervously. “Come on, Chad. I’ll help you up.”

His voice, when it came, sounded oddly emotionless. “Must. Remain. Wait for…collection.”

“Collection? Chad, Gusta’s gone and I’m sorry, I know you’re ill from that Cyber Smoke, but I have to get you back to the Doctor.” Taking his hand she pulled him to his feet. “He said you were very important.”

“There is no logic in that statement.”

“Maybe not, but the Doctor usually has a very good reason for everything he does.” Jo slipped Chad’s arm over her shoulders. “Lean on me. We have to hurry!”


	76. The Journey to the Schaeffer Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Third Doctor and Jo during “The Tyrants of Logic”

The Doctor helped Jo into the vehicle’s cargo hold. “Bundle up under a few coats and you should be quite snug.”

“Don’t fuss,” Jo replied, grumpy and exhausted.

“Nonsense! Someone needs to keep an eye on the TARDIS while I try to get more information out of Hollisen.”

“Be careful, Doctor. He frightens me, and after what happened to Chad-”

“Now who’s fussing? I’m fine. As for Mr. Grier, he’s been fighting a war that has cost him so much. It’s made him cold, angry, but I think he’s fundamentally decent. We may just need to remind him of that.”


	77. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skippa and the Third Doctor during “The Tyrants of Logic”

Skippa ran through the forest to her mother’s house. Climbing the nearest tree, she leapt through the infirmary window. “Friend Doctor,” she whispered, shaking him, “wake up!”

“Jo?” he gasped, his eyes fluttering open. “No…one of the Lemuria?”

“Hurry! The silver men are coming!”

“Cybermen?” Groaning, he sat up. “I’ve slowed the Cyber particles but they’re still working their way through my system-” 

Skippa nodded. “Poisoned. Come now! Mother locked Friend Jo and Angry Man in the Observation Room.”

“Angry man? You mean Grier?” The Doctor laughed. “Yes, that’s an apt description of him. Lead the way, young lady.”


	78. The Second Battle of Burnt Salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skippa and Hollisen Grier during “The Tyrants of Logic”

They fought side by side as the other Lemuria gathered around and above them. “That’s right,” Grier yelled, “try to keep out of their reach. Let the laser lance do most of the work.”

A Cyberman screamed as Skippa sliced through it. “Aye-eeeeee-yay! We will drive them from our home! Our world!”

“Don’t get too far ahead of yourself, kid. There’s still a lot more of them than there are of us.” He looked up into the trees. “Any chance we can persuade your sisters to fight?”

“They don’t understand. It’s too much.”

“Yeah,” he replied sadly. “It always is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a great name for a planet.


	79. Rescue of the Lemuria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollisen Grier and Skippa during “The Tyrants of Logic”

Grier sat alone, surrounded by Cybermen. He’d tried to stop them from taking Skippa down to the Leveler, but he’d failed. 

All of this was his fault. If he hadn’t persuaded her to fight, she and her sisters could’ve escaped. Now the Cyber Fog was attacking his mind, soon he’d be converted. Perhaps that was the inevitable end to a life fighting the Cybermen?

There was buzzing nearby. One Cyberman screamed, followed by another. Soon all his guards were dead and Skippa stood triumphantly over him. “Friend Grier! We still fight, yes?” 

Grier grinned back at her. “You know it.”


	80. The Funeral of Chad Caramel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gusta Pardo, Jo Grant, Hollisen Grier, and Marian Schaeffer during “The Tyrants of Logic”

“It’s silly,” Gusta complained, her eyes wet, “Chad’s body isn’t even here.”

Jo took her hand. “But we are, all the people who cared about him. You aren’t alone.”

Grier approached, clearly uncomfortable. He usually left before the funerals began. “Gusta, I’m-“

“Don’t apologize, Mr. Grier. You didn’t kill Chad, you saved him from his worst fear: becoming a Cyberman.” Howling erupted from the remains of the forest and she twitched. “What’s that?”

“A lament.” Marian kept her distance, mindful of her role in this tragedy. “The children are mourning their friend and their sisters who died in his defense.”


	81. Until We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo, Hollisen Grier, and Skippa during “The Tyrants of Logic”

“Do you have to leave?”

“I’ve warned BCR about the Cybermen fleet. They’re scrambling what resources they have, which includes me.” Grier studied Jo’s face. “How’s the Doctor?”

“Sleeping,” she sighed. “Marian thinks he’s as resistant to the antidote as he was to the Smoke, but he’ll recover. He’ll be sorry to have missed saying goodby to you and Gusta-”

“Maybe we’ll meet again.” Grier turned to speak to Skippa but she silenced him with a hug. 

“Friend Grier, I will miss you! Please, stay safe.”

For the first time, Jo saw him genuinely smile. “You too, sweetheart, you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved this story and all the characters are wonderful, but if Big Finish wanted to add a series of Cybermen audios to the Main Range where Hollisen Grier meets Doctors 5-7, or they added him to the 4th or 8th Doctors' series, I'd be fine with that.


	82. Dame Emily’s Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dame Emily Shaw after “The Cloisters of Terror”

“Dear Liz,

Guess who I’ve spent the last two days with: the Doctor! He’s changed his face; I suppose the spider thing the Apocalypse Clock predicted has happened, poor man. This version is practically Bohemian, with a long scarf and such a lot of teeth. His current companion calls herself Leela and is every inch an Amazon. I like her immensely.

If you hear St. Matilda’s College has exploded, please don’t worry. It’s quite true, but we were able to get all the students and teachers to safety. The Doctor sends his love and so do I.

Talk soon,

Mum”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other drabbles based on this audio are available in the [Fourth Doctor Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658481/chapters/35328468).


	83. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz Shaw before “Shadow of the Past”

“Thank you for coming, Dr. Shaw.”

“I almost didn’t,” Liz eyed the young UNIT officer, “but your Brigadier Bambera is a persuasive woman.” 

“She is indeed, ma’am. This way.” He led her down the corridors of UNIT’s former Whitehall headquarters. It was an eerie trip down memory lane. The building, always so busy when UNIT was stationed here, was now mostly abandoned. “It started looking human a few days ago-“

“It? Don’t you mean he?”

“That’s the point, Dr. Shaw, we don’t know. We hoped you could help us find out.” 

“I will, but only on my own terms. Agreed?”


	84. Roasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart and friends. 
> 
> October 3, 2018 Inktober Prompt: Roasted

“Never met the man! He has a passing resemblance to the unfortunate Bret Vyon-“

“Delightful fellow. Did I tell you about the time we both suspected each other of being behind the Yeti?” 

“We would have gotten along far better if the man hadn’t tried to blow up so many innocent aliens. What’s that Jo? Well…yes, I suppose we did have our moments-“

The Brigadier sighed. “Isn’t there some rule of time to prevent all the Doctors from attending my retirement party?” 

“Evidently not, Sir,” Benton said straight-faced as Yates giggled. “There’s at least ten more waiting to speak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine the War Doctor's a bit too busy to attend.


	85. Jack of Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike Yates and Jo Jones before “The Magician's Oath”

“Those were the days. You, me, Benton, the Brig, and the Doctor fighting aliens and saving the world!”

“Good memories,” Jo’s smile faltered, “mostly.”

“What’s wrong?”

She slid a card across the table. “I found this in my uncle’s attic. Jack must’ve saved my memories there. The moment I touched it, everything came back.” She looked close to tears. “I’m so sorry, Mike.”

Mike turned the Jack of Diamonds over in his hands. “It wasn’t your fault, Jo.”

“I forgot you! Us! That must’ve been awful for you-”

“It was difficult,“ he smiled sadly, “but we got through it, right?”


	86. What Ifs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike Yates and Jo Jones before “The Magician's Oath”

“Would it have mattered…to us, I mean…if you’d kept your memories?”

Jo blushed. “Mike, I don’t know how to answer that-” 

“Maybe it’s an unfair question.” His expression brightened. “But I’ve seen how happy you’ve been with Cliff. And back then…well, I had a lot of growing up to do still. I just didn’t know it yet.”

“I think you’re being too hard on yourself.”

He shrugged. “Maybe. But you shouldn’t let this worry you.”

“Mike-“

“I’m fine, Jo - _really_.” 

“Okay.” Smiling, she slipped the card back into his hands. “You keep it. For old times’ sake.”


	87. Going Back In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike Yates before “The Magician's Oath”

Mike wasn’t fine.

He couldn’t talk to Jo about it. She was a kind, decent person and she’d feel responsible, which he didn’t want. Benton had his family and business to worry about and Sir Alistair, while he’d gladly talk about the old days, was uncomfortable discussing emotions. 

Mike turned the card over in his hands. It was alien technology, he couldn’t just throw it away. But maybe there was something he could do.

“Hello,” Mike said as he walked into the UNIT office, “I think my name’s still on your records somewhere. Mike Yates. I used to work here-”


	88. A Long Awaited Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before “Call to Arms” (UNIT - Assembled)

“John and Margery Benton are retiring to warmer climes. Before a new brewery takes over the White Hart, they invite you to one last knees-up on Saturday at 7 PM. Join us to celebrate the good old days with old friends-”

Mike lowered the invitation and smiled. “Retiring at last, Sergeant? Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Picking up his phone, he dialed a familiar number. The call went straight to voicemail, but that didn’t surprise him. “Jo? It’s Mike Yates. Are you and Cliff in the country right now? If so, I’ve got a party you’ll want to attend-”


	89. Defending the White Hart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate Stewart, Osgood, John Benton, and Mike Yates during “Call to Arms”

Kate opened the kitchen door. “Our barricades are holding so far. Osgood, how long will it take to set up your trap?”

She shrugged. “Depends what’s available?”

Benton struggled to stand and Mike steadied him. “What do you need, miss?”

“Ideally? A barbecue, a bedspread, and two bottles of vodka.”

“We should have all that-”

“Good. Mike, round up the resources and, while you’re at it, see if you can lay a trail leading our Silurian friends upstairs.”

“Right.” 

Benton leaned against a cabinet, favoring his wounded leg. “What will we being doing?”

Kate grinned. “Preparing our escape, Mr. Benton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are the odds I'll end up with a "UNIT - The New Series" drabble set soon?


	90. Sound the Retreat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate Stewart and John Benton during “Call to Arms”

Carefully, Kate peered outside through an upstairs window. “I see…yes, three of them. They’re all leaving.”

“Thank goodness.” Benton hobbled to a bar stool and sat down. “Do you think we scared them off?”

She hurried to join him. “Doubt it, don’t you?”

Benton laughed ruefully. “Most likely, unless this lot are far less hardy than the Silurians we met back in the Brig’s day.” His smile faded quickly. “Poor Terry…and Anne.”

“I’m sorry about Sgt. Warring, but don’t give up on your other friend just yet. Once Osgood and Mr. Yates bring reinforcements, we’ll check on her.”


	91. Oh What a Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh Carter and Osgood after “Call to Arms”

“So…what’re they like?”

Leaning against the passenger-side window, Osgood sighed. “Honestly Josh, it’s been a long day-”

“Oh come on. You just met two former UNIT officers who worked with both the boss’s father and the Doctor.” He grinned at her. “You even fixed Bessie! Tell me you aren’t dying to talk about any of that.”

She flustered. “Of course I am, but I’ve also done a bit more running than I’m used to. Not all of us have your advantages.” 

His grin widened. “Eyeing my assets again, Osgood?”

“No.” Osgood’s mouth twitched. “Exhaustion aside, it really was amazing.”


	92. Hiring a Specialist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh Carter, Osgood, and Kate Stewart before “Tidal Wave”

“Sure you want her for this job?” Josh shrugged. “Aren’t she and her husband…eco-crusaders?”

“Eco-crusaders,” Osgood gasped indignantly. “Clifford Jones won a Nobel Prize for his work with DNA synthesis-”

“Thank you, Osgood,” Kate began.

“And his wife is _the_ Jo Grant, former assistant to the Doctor and completely amazing in her own right. You should read her file-”

Josh held up his hands in surrender. “I stand corrected. But where is she?”

“Jo is both Cliff’s wife and his publicist.” Kate turned around her laptop to show an ongoing protest. “She has lots of experience getting people’s attention.”


	93. Sharing Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo Jones and Osgood during “Tidal Wave”

“…and that’s how we stopped a polluting manufacturing company and saved an endangered species of hippopotamus all in the same day!”

Osgood grinned admiringly at Jo, all her worries about the flight forgotten. “That answers one question.”

“What’s that, darling?”

“Before we met, I wondered if you missed working with UNIT…and the Doctor, of course.”

Jo smiled sadly. “I’ll miss the Doctor, _MY_ Doctor, for the rest of my life. And I miss the Brig, Benton, Mike, and the others, but I don’t miss the military.” She laughed. “I always did have a bit of a problem with authority.”


	94. Trapped on ‘Project Charybdis’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo Jones and Osgood during “Tidal Wave”

Jo squinted at the door lock. “Any luck with the intercom?”

“Hmmmm…yes.” Osgood pushed her hair out of her eyes. “Turing it into an SOS pulse will definitely work. I just wish I knew how long it’ll take us to get where we’re going.”

“Any idea where that might be?”

“No. None of this makes any sense. Burmaster was incredibly loyal, he’d have no reason to hijack an experimental submarine. Plus, UNIT officers are trained to resist mind control-”

“Trust me, darling, it can happen to anyone. Have I told you about my first day working with the Doctor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure UNIT officers are trained to resist mind control but, as often as it happens, they should be.


	95. A Desperate Plan for Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osgood and Jo Jones during “Tidal Wave”

“Just be safe, Jo-” 

Jo laughed as the one-man submersible hurtled towards the Sea Devil base. “Safe? Never! If I did, I’d have died of boredom years ago.”

“Right.” Osgood smiled worriedly. “You’ll probably lose communications fairly soon so…good luck.” She sighed. “So many ways this could go wrong. On the plus side, there’s every chance the Sea Devils will kill us all before Kate realizes what I’ve done and fires me.”

“None of that now!” Osgood could barely hear her through the static. “If Kate’s anything like her father, she may yell a bit but she’ll understand…eventually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles for "Retrieval" from "UNIT Assembled" can be found in the [UNIT (The New Series) Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786177/chapters/39419656).


	96. The Tower of London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike Yates before “United”

When Mike arrived at the Tower of London, the UNIT base was in disarray. Every few seconds a soldier ran past him with a harried look and there was a general sense of panic in the building. 

“Hello,” Mike approached group of soldiers, “I’m Mike Yates, Captain, retired. The Chief wanted to debrief me-”

“Yates.” A young man checked a tablet. “Got you. If you’ll wait over there sir, someone will be with you shortly.”

“Is something going on? Maybe I can help-” But the soldiers had already moved on. “Perhaps not.” 

With a sigh, Mike sat down and waited.


	97. On the Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osgood, Kate Stewart, and Josh Carter during “United”

Osgood eyed the mini-sub. “Have I mentioned my feelings about small spaces?”

“It’ll allow you to sneak past the blockade of sea creatures,” Kate began.

“Which we have to do to get in transmat range.” Osgood nodded. “Assuming I can repair the device. Wait…I’m not piloting this myself, am I?”

“No, that’s my job.” Josh hopped the submersible and held out his hand. “Think of all the cozy, quality time we’ll have together.”

“Just be quick,” Kate chuckled as Osgood made a face. “Mike, Benton, and Ms. Jones will need you in London to put an end to this.”


	98. Greyhound Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike Yates and John Benton during “United”

“In charge again, sir? It’s just like old times.”

Mike accepted the mug of coffee with a grin. “I’m just surprised they had uniforms to fit us. Where’s Jo?”

Benton nodded towards a door. “In Operations, trying to make sense of those holographic displays.”

“We best join her.” A soldier saluted and Mike pause to skim the report she handed him. “Thank you, Corporal Bakshi. Please see that the order to initiate bird flu protocols is relayed to all UNIT troops and bases in England.” 

“Yes sir!”

“We should update Kate. Come on Sgt. Benton, we’ve got work to do.”


	99. The Hostage of Westminster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo Jones during “United”

“Stop pushing me.” Jo glared at the Silurian warrior escorting her through Parliament. “I’m moving as fast as I can.” When she didn’t respond, Jo tried again. “Do you realize what Jastrok is doing? He has attacked and killed your own kind, enslaved those gorgeous dinosaurs and brainwashed them into attack people. He’s a monster.”

The warrior gripped Jo’s arm, forcing her to stop. She then climbed onto the back of a large Terrorsaur and manhandled Jo into the saddle in front of her.

Jo grinned despite her circumstances. “Aren’t you glorious,” she cooed, patting the dinosaur on its neck.


	100. Until Next Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Benton, Mike Yates, and Jo Jones during “United”

“I’m off.” Benton shrugged into a coat. “Ms. Stewart’s asked me to see the air reptiles back to their nests.”

Mike held out his hand. “It was good working with you again, John.”

Benton clasped his hand and shook it. “Likewise sir.” 

“‘When shall we three meet again?’” Jo laughed as she hugged first Benton and then Mike. “I’m off to South America to join Cliff…and I’m taking a few new friends with me.” She looked at them both fondly. “Please take care of yourselves.”

Mike smiled. “You too, Jo. Let’s meet again, preferably without an invasion next time.”


End file.
